


Cheaters Never Win, Except When They Do

by thebest_medicine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Sparring, Tickle fic, Tickling, Wrestling, ticklish asami, ticklish korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami and goofing off and wrestling, and once Korra starts cheating…Asami does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Win, Except When They Do

"Not bad, Asami." Korra laughed as her back hit the floor, Asami’s left leg making a sweep at the place where the avatar had been standing.

"You’re not so bad yourself you know." Asami replied when Korra grabbed her outstretched leg and tried to flip her. Asami landed on her hands, wrapping her legs around Korra’s neck and shoulders to counter her move and land the avatar on her back again, "Well, when you’re using your bending at least." Asami teased.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Korra raised her brow and she squirmed to get free of the pin Asami had caught her in.

"With your bending, you’re practically unstoppable." Asami started, ducking in close and cupping the avatar’s chin, "but without using it, I could best you in a fight any day." She taunted.

Korra rolled her eyes, “You’re the one who said ‘no bending’. I don’t think that’s very fair, you giving 110% while I’m holding back.”

"Not my fault you aren’t as good at regular hand-to-hand comb-HEY!" Asami yelped when a burst of air pushed her back and off of Korra’s trapped body, "You cheater!" She laughed.

“Cheating? I didn’t see anything.” Korra smirked, “I have no idea what you mean.” She winked, resuming her fight with her friend. Asami wasn’t wrong about having her bestest in moves, but from that point forward in their sparring, whenever Korra got into a tight spot she would airbend her way out slyly.

"Okay, that’s it." Asami smirked, grabbing onto the avatar’s sides and squeezing.

Korra squealed, “No! Don’t you dare.”

Asami lunged at the avatar with a victorious laugh and started to squeeze her sides and scribble against her stomach, “Asahahahami! Stop- nohohoho! Thihihis is so cheheheating!” Korra giggled, slapping at Asami’s hands.

"If you’re allowed to cheat, then I’m allowed to cheat." Asami scolded playfully. When Korra scrambled out of her grip and tried to crawl away from the tickling, Asami caught her and used her legs to pin the avatar’s arms away from her sides as she straddled Korra’s lap. Her fingers scribbled deftly across the avatar’s stomach and Korra squealed, kicking her legs.

"Nononono- dohohon’t! Ahahahastop! Asamihihi!" Korra squealed. Asami’s hands found a particularly bad spot just under Korra’s ribs, and one of the avatar’s kicks shot out a blast of fire, the force of which propelled them both forward a bit. Asami fell forward from the momentum, a grin on her face as she landed on Korra’s chest.

"You bended again, cheater." Asami smirked, bumping her nose to Korra’s.

The avatar blushed and rolled her eyes, “Wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been cheating in the first place.”

"Hey, I cheated because you cheated!" Asami stuck out her tongue, sitting up once again on Korra’s middle.

"Did you see any cheating? I didn’t." Korra raised her brow.

"You can’t see air moving around, doesn’t mean you weren’t doing it."

"Do I hear the start of a fight?" Bolin poked his head in to the main room of the aircraft carrier, "You know that as vital parts of Team Avatar, we should all get along and be friendly and-"

They both looked up toward the voice, “Fighting? Us?” Korra gasped dramatically. She and Asami shared a glance and then burst out laughing.

"Oh..kay.." Bolin shot both of them a strange look before slowly backing away from the doorway.

Korra took advantage of Asami’s still-distracted state to roll herself to the side and flip their positions. Asami stared up in surprise before bringing out her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Since we’ve established that cheating is now allowed, I have a little revenge-cheating of my own to dish out." Korra grinned, cracking her knuckles in an exaggerated manner.

"Wait-wait no doHOHOHOON’T! Korrahahahaha!" Asami’s loud bubbly laughter rang out through the room. Korra wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon; this was much more fun than sparring.


End file.
